


Catch My Tongue On Your Jagged Edge

by KittyWillCutYou



Series: All of Hell's Angels [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: An Absolute Thot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Chains, Choking, Collars, Cum Swallowing, Dante is getting dicked down ya'll, Demonic Bullshit, Demons, Don't you just love him?, Doppelganger, F/M, Fellatio, Futanari, Good Lord I'm sorry, I swear, Leashes, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Spit-roasting, Strap-Ons, This is actually a little more tame than usual, Who's the Thotiest of them All?, as usual Dante is living his best life, god bless, i guess, just a little, mild asphyxiation, no beta we die like men, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: His lips parted, pink and soft and Aeon leaned forward to kiss him again, her tongue flicking out to lick ever so softly into his open mouth. His breath caught audibly, a shudder working through his frame, and Aeon smiled as she pulled away. “What's your safe word, baby?”“Olives.” Dante replied promptly, licking at his lips.“Good boy.”





	Catch My Tongue On Your Jagged Edge

**Author's Note:**

> ...Here they go again.

She was reading when he came sauntering into her domain, soft in her silvery sleep shorts and flowy mint colored midriff-baring top. The hunter was trying to maintain his usual air of the cavalier fool, but it was obvious to her eyes that he wasn't quite feeling it at the moment.

Instead of unbothered, the tall hunter looked a little more worn around the edges than usual and it showed in his gait and in his eyes and the deep set of his mouth. This latest job must have had a bit more bite to it than he expected and he was paying for it in some way that weighed heavily upon his soul.

Her left eyebrow arching towards her hairline, Aeon tapped the open page of her book with her index finger. She eventually propped herself up on her opposite arm, shifting that hand to let it act as a cradle for her chin while she stared at him. 

He said nothing and the gold-rimmed reading glasses perched delicately on the bridge of her nose slid a little further down as she continued to eye him from head to toe.

Truly he was a disaster to look upon. 

The dark red leather coat he wore (one of several) was an even darker shade than usual. No doubt it was covered in a layer of some kind of entrails or some kind of secretion she could only hope to guess the origin of. 

His dark top and leather trousers we're in a similar state, to the point that his top, which if she were to guess was probably originally a dark navy blue, looked about as black as his pants if not more so...and also very sticky. There were even tears in several places on his clothes that left his pale dirtied skin peeking through when he moved.

Bloody disgusting, if she did say so herself.

Slowly, as if the longer it took for her to look, the more quickly it would disappear, Aeon trailed her gaze back down his form until finally settling on his boots. 

To say that they had seen better days was an understatement and the growing puddle of filth surrounding them did nothing to help. 

Her brows dipped low in irritation and she glared sharply enough to make even Dante appear slightly sheepish. “Sorry.” He uttered simply, hands splayed as if to placate her. 

There was a very big and very fluffy white rug surrounding her four poster bed and he was aware that if he got it dirty the consequences would be...unpleasant. Luckily for Dante, he had better sense than people often gave him credit for and he stayed well away from her rug while looking the way he did. 

“Rough day?” Aeon asked after a long moment of silence and she seemed to lose some of her irritation the more she looked at him. Dante snorted, shifting uncomfortably on booted feet before removing Rebellion from from his back and propping it against the far wall.

“You could say that.” He replied, a tight smile twisting his lips as he started to unlace his shoes and toe them off. He turned back to face her after he was done, rubbing his hand through his filthy hair with a grimace.

When he flexed his hands the leather of his gloves crackled audibly and he began to remove those too.

“You look almost as bad as that one time-” She began to say as she looked back to her book, turning to the next page slowly. She didn't even have to look at him to imagine the way that he cringed, shaking his head hurriedly as he paced further into the room.

“Uhn uh,” Dante grunted, lips twisting in a grimace. “We said we would never speak of that, again.” 

“No,” Aeon contradicted, her ire all but fading away as amusement settled into her voice. It caused her lips to turn up in an impish grin that she didn't even bother trying to hide. “You begged me to never bring it up again and I don't remember agreeing.”

She still remembered how disheveled he'd looked that one time when he'd come back to her domain after paying the price owed to the guardian that resided within the coin, how utterly wrecked he looked. At the time, Dante had tried to appear unfazed but when he looked at her, his face had gone bright red in a way that surprised even her and she'd trembled in excitement and anticipation. 

The sight of his face had absolutely delighted her at the time and she'd happily set about pulling the story of what had transpired from those pretty lips of his via a few very...effective methods. 

Apparently he wasn't too keen on speaking of it again at the moment, but Aeon did and would always do what she pleased. Also she remembered the beasts he summoned afterwards, massive and prowling. 

Such intriguing things.

They seemed an odd mix of crocodile and dog with transparent tentacles floating from their backs. Rows of glowing yellow eyes lined their heads and though Dante noted that the one that accosted him glowed blue, all of the ones he summoned glowed red.

They were also terribly playful much to Dante's chagrin, nipping at his coattails and heels when they could get close enough to manage it. 

Honestly she thought they were adorable.

Dante was obviously exasperated with her logic, sighing audibly. He rubbed at his face with his grimy glove covered hands, bare fingers smearing what's probably soot and drying demon blood across his pale skin. 

Aeon was giggling outright by then, her face turned away though it did absolutely nothing to hide her mirth.

“Ha ha, laugh it up, Babe.” 

And she did just that, ignoring the devil hunter in her midst as he placed his hands on his hips like an exasperated parent.

He tapped his foot until she waved him off with a shake of her head, clearing her throat after a beat. “Go take a shower, Dante.” She instructed smiling at him with laughter dancing in her silvery gaze.

Dante huffed, but his lips twitched faintly before he could stop it and Aeon definitely caught sight of it before he could get his face back under control. Her smile broadened and Dante walked off with a shake of his head, intent on cleaning up before she could tease him further.

The sound of him padding around her en-suite and then running water eventually greeted Aeon's ears. 

Her book was just getting good, but this was a better turn of events for her evening than she could have anticipated. With a smirk, she removed her glasses with deliberate care and placed both them and novel on her nightstand before getting up to head over to her dresser. 

She knew he'd be in there for awhile so she could take her time figuring out what she wanted to do. 

Despite what he probably wanted her to think, she could tell that Dante was rather exhausted from his latest jaunt, accelerated healing plus stamina or not, she wanted to keep that in mind. But at the same time she also wanted to make sure he got what he needed.

“Let's see…”

She pulled one of her dresser drawers open to reveal an assortment of dildos and other toys, her fingers gliding over a couple though ultimately they were passed over. 

“He looks like he could use...hmm” Her short neat nails tapped the surface of a pretty scarlet colored dildo, large and transparent, . It was a nice size and had a bumpy texture too but ultimately she passed it over along with the others. 

He wanted to be taken care of tonight, apparently.

Usually Dante was so demanding about what he wanted, kind of bratty really and it said something to Aeon about his day that he hadn't immediately picked out what he wanted himself and tossed it onto the bed before her with that expectant look in his eyes.

Sometimes he looked so smug she just wanted to slap it out of him...or fuck it out of him.

Aeon paused suddenly over one of her toys and her lips curved up in a grin. 

With a low hum, she pulled a rather large black dildo made of smooth firm silicone from the depths of her drawer, long and girthy and already attached to a particularly comfy harness. 

The links jingled as she inspected it, noting the veiny almost obscene texture of the shaft and deciding that while it was very, very big, it wasn't too big. Just what they needed actually.

Truly she didn't even recall having this one in particular made, but oh well. 

After a moment of deliberation, she opened another slimmer drawer at the top of her dresser and pulled from it a length of black silk, coiling it around her fist with a smile. 

Something else jingled briefly when she jostled the drawer a bit and Aeon paused in curiosity before fishing for the sound. She pulled out a thick, black leather collar with a long sturdy length of chain. “Oh.” Runes glinted on the surface of every link she grinned. “Ooh.”

“I think this one will all do nicely for tonight.” She decided, closing all the drawers that hold toys. She raised her head and stared at her reflection as a thought came to mind that made something dark and hungry settle in her gaze. 

Silently she reached out to her own reflection and caressed her face as if one would a lover and the image shimmered subtly, rippling as if a gentle breeze passed over pool of water, before going still again. Aeon licked her lips in anticipation.

With that done, Aeon placed the strap, silk and collar with leash down on the comforter and then pulled out the drawer of her nightstand to look for lube. She knew the bottle had to be somewhere towards the back and she made a little sound of victory when she finally fished the clear bottle out, before tossing it on the bed next to the strap-on.

There wasn't much to do after that but wait and that's exactly what she did, climbing back onto her bed and picking up her book before settling against her pillows once again.

By the time Dante came out of her bathroom, she had eaten through another good chunk of her novel. 

He paused in the doorway, shirtless and rubbing at his messy tresses with a towel, eyeing her silently. Apparently, he'd found a pair of clean sweatpants somewhere, no doubt some old sleepwear he'd left at her place at some point and the soft black fabric hung dangerously low on his narrow hips.

It was a good look on him, she admitted to herself, a really good look. The hot water had softened him a little around the edges, his hair standing out pale and silvery against his already equally pale skin instead of dark and grey from filth.

Aeon discreetly nibbled at her bottom lip as he started to make his way towards her, the towel he'd been drying his hair with draped around the back of his neck. 

“So…” Dante drawled, watching as Aeon closed her book and set it on the nightstand before placing her glasses down on top of the cover. She pushed away from the pillows and turned to face him fully, sitting lotus-style near the edge of the bed. 

His head tilted in interest when she pulled the length of chain connected to the collar and crooked a finger at him, the links clinking musically.

Amused but game to play along, his lips tilted in a smirk as he did as she bid, coming closer and leaning down until they we're almost nose to nose, his hands on the bed and bracketing her hips. “Want me to be your puppy?”

He didn't touch, just waited silent and still, until eventually Aeon reached up to cradle his face in her hands. Her fingers trailing along his jawline and fluttered along his throat. He'd shaved semi-recently, so while his skin was smooth she could detect the faintest bit of stubble and it tickled her palm with each caress.

Dante leaned into her touch and she couldn't help but press a kiss to bridge of his nose and his cheek before finally finding his lips. Humming, he tried to deepen the kiss only to be nipped sharply in reprimand, his chin held firmly in her grip when he attempted to twitch his head away on reflex. 

“Mm...” He hummed. “Ouch. Okay, I'll be good.” Blood welled on his lip though she knew that the small wound had already healed. “I'll be real good.”

“Better be.” Aeon arched a slender brow before pressing another kiss to his bloodied lips and then moving to slip the thick soft leather around his throat, buckling it into place. 

She looked him dead in the eyes as she adjusted the tightness, noting the heat in his gaze. Such a shame that she would eventually be covering up those pretty eyes, but he would look so damn good.

She wrapped the chain around her hand and jerked it sharply, forcing him forward with enough force to make him grunt. 

His breath stuttered and he watched her as she watched him, tilting her head as the runes on the chain glowed faintly before fading. Strong enough to jerk him around without breaking unexpectedly. Good.

His lips parted, pink and soft and Aeon leaned forward to kiss him again, her tongue flicking out to lick ever so softly into his open mouth. His breath caught audibly, a shudder working through his frame, and Aeon smiled as she pulled away. “What's your safe word, baby?” 

“Olives.” Dante replied promptly, licking at his lips. 

“Good boy.” Aeon kissed his lips lightly once more before reaching for the long length of black silk. It was wonderfully soft and she smiled as she covered his eyes, securing the knot at the back of his head. 

Dante made a little noise of intrigued but Aeon ignored him, making sure everything was secure before grabbing the length of silver chain and giving it another sharp yank.

He grunted a bit more deeply in response to being jerked forward so unexpectedly again, even if she didn't take him far, the muscles of his arm and back tensrd and Aeon giggled softly as she coiled the chain around her wrist. 

“Behave.” She cooed, standing on the bed and tugging so that he was forced to come forward for her, making his way on hands and knees.

The bed dipped under their combined weight as Aeon led him to the center, carding her fingers through his damp hair with a murmur of praise when he didn't try to be difficult just because or mouth off to her...well at least not just yet. He was grinning slightly, his mouth open and his breathing a little uneven already.

It was so adorable.

Aeon settled down on her knees before him, reaching out to tilt his chin up a bit, her thumb sweeping over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth a tiny bit wider at her urging and she wasted no time slipping her thumb inside. 

It was so soft and warm that it made her breath tremble, her thumb sliding over his teeth and pressing down of the center of his tongue.

“Nn.” Dante shivered faintly as she circled the surface of his tongue with her digit, pressing it down and forcing him to keep his mouth open until she said otherwise. He could feel the saliva pooling in the bottom of his mouth the longer he held it open, but still he didn’t close his mouth, not even when it began to leak and trail down his chin. 

Droplets landed on the duvet and Aeon licked her lips. “Suck.” She commanded and Dante immediately obeyed, sealing his lips around her thumb with a moan.

Her own mouth fell open a bit at the heat, his teeth scraping against her skin though she didn’t make a sound as he suckled and licked, making pleased little noises under his breath. 

He could be so cute when he wanted to be sometimes. 

With a hiss Aeon pulled her thumb free, ignoring the noise of discontent he made in favor of pulling him into a rather rough kiss and wrapping the chain connected to his collar around her fist a second time and pulling it taut.

Dante hummed in approval, eager to reciprocate as she kissed him breathless, her opposite hand sliding up his arm to his shoulder to rest against his neck. Her fingers slid along his warm skin and he let out a faint noise of surprise when she abruptly pulled away and gripped his arm. 

Before he could question her, she used her legs to roll him over onto the bed and straddled his stomach, her hand pressed to the center of his chest in a silent command to be still. 

He grunted when his back made contact with the mattress, his hands automatically coming to rest on her hips as he panted from the kiss. 

Captivated by his reddened lips, Aeon watched silently as the hunter beneath her swept his tongue over them repeatedly, moisture making them shine. She took hold of his hands and pulled them from her hips, lacing their fingers together and slowly pushing them up and back until they were pressed firmly above his head.

Doing so forced her to lift up onto her knees and put them both practically nose to nose. “These stay here.” She said, squeezing his hands tightly and pressing them down into the duvet until Dante swallowed and nodded his head.

Smiling, Aeon squeezed his hands a bit more tightly before releasing them, watching as he linked them together to further deter himself from going against her wishes. Such a good boy when it suited him. Aeon chuckled as she ran her hands down his arms, from forearms to biceps, all the way to his chest.

With a hum, he arched for her, but his hands didn't move and she delivered a peck to his chest as reward, laughing quietly against his skin. Watching his adam's apple bob from beneath her lashes, Aeon nipped sharply at the center of his chest, her teeth piercing his flesh. 

The sharp pain made him squirm, a breathy whine falling from his mouth and Aeon quite enjoyed the way he shifted beneath her as she began to lick. Blood welled to the surface as she pulled her teeth free, but then the wound was already closed and Aeon was left to kiss her way to his left nipple.

“You’re so pretty.” she murmured before abruptly burying her teeth in the flesh of his left peck and causing blood to well to the surface.

Dante jerked sharply, a tremble running through his body even as a knife-sharp grin broke out across his face. “Don’t you mean handsome?” He hedged, twitching as she pulled her teeth from the wound and lathed her tongue across it in slow sweeps. 

“Mm…” Aeon hummed thoughtfully with a smirk, “Perhaps that too.” Her hands slid down his sides and gripped his hips before slipping further down to take a hold of his thighs and pull them open and then up. “But don’t get cocky.”

His laughter made her smile even as she kissed her way down his abs, nipping and biting, blood welling and falling. Absently she thought she might make something to keep him bleeding longer one of these days, but it was a thought for another time. 

His cock was hard in his trousers, the soft sweatpants doing little to hide it and Aeon buried her face between his legs, nosing at him briefly. She heard him grunt and his teeth snap together on a noise and she grinned at the way his hips twitched toward her. 

He said not a word, but the tautness of his muscles told her everything she needed to know. 

Unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted just yet.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say you can.” Aeon whispered, a command in her words and a mumbled whisper of a spell and light binding. Dante cursed and thrashed minutely beneath her as a cold sweat broke out across his skin, but not once did he remove his hands from above his head. 

“Good boy,” Aeon cooed, placing a kiss against his left hip. “Now, raise up for me.” She emphasized her order by reaching around to briefly get a handful of his ass in both hands before hooking her fingers in the back of his pants. Dante was eager to do as she said and lifted his hips so that she could get his pants off and fling them away.

Finally completely bare to her gaze, Dante let his pale thighs fall open and Aeon chuckled as she caressed his skin, her nails digging in enough to leave red crescent marks that healed in moments, especially if she broke the skin. Yes, something to make her marks stay for a little longer was needed for later, she would see to that. 

His cock was full and flushed with blood and Aeon reached out to trail her index finger along the underside just to watch it twitch. A pearl of moisture beaded atop the head and Aeon licked her lips at the sight of it.

“I have a surprise for you.” She purred and waited for Dante to tilt his head towards her in attention, his belly trembling and already damp with moisture. 

Mercilessly she took his length in hand and gripped him tight, enough to make him squirm, enough to be just on the edge of pain before she eased up. Dante rolled his head on the mattress, but kept returning to that tilt of attention, his thighs quivering deliciously.

“Turnover, Dante. Get on your hands and knees” 

Aeon urged him and though he complied rather easily, she basically manhandled him anyway, which was always fun for her despite how much heavier and taller he was than her physically. His hands twitched away from their spot above his head but a tut from her lips had them back where they belonged and gripping the sheets. It was easy to get his knees under him and his ass up in the air after that. 

The chain connecting to his collar that she’d briefly discarded jangleg musically with their movement and Aeon reached out, gripped it tightly and yanked viciously enough to make Dante choke. 

The chain pulled taut and the collar tightened like a vice and Dante moaned low, wheezing on each breath. Aeon smiled before loosening her hold on the taut chain just enough to give him some relief and his following panting breaths were music to her ears.

Aeon leaned up and over him, practically plastering herself to his back briefly before gripping his hips and humming as she pressed kisses to his skin. When he settled again she pulled away and pressed her hand into the center of his back until his upper-half pressed down into the sheets just like she liked.

“Gonna make me beg?” He asked, breathlessly, playfully, runes glowing bright white all along his collar as the redness along the skin of his throat stayed for far longer than his body would usually naturally allow. 

“I should have gagged you.” Aeon murmured and Dante chuckled before replying. “But you like my voice.”

She did like his voice. 

He always sounded so good when he begged.

“Be good and I’ll give you a treat.”

_“Woof.”_

Aeon tightened her hold on the chain and the sound of the links clinking together made her giddy as she trailed her right hand along his back, over the curve of his ass. 

She laid the chain along his back and his muscles jumped from the sudden chill, the runes along his collar flashing brighter still for a moment before settling back into a dull glow once again. 

Though he couldn't see it, the look Aeon gave him was quite soft as she kneaded the curve of his ass, her fingers digging into the skin where his thigh began. He shifted impatiently on his knees and when she still didn't do anything that he wanted, he rocked back into her hands, a quiet noise on his lips that Aeon hushed softly with a chiding click of her tongue.

"Stay." She commanded, her voice soft and yet still so unyielding and he obeyed her, going still as she pulled away from him to reach for the items that had been partially buried in the sheets of her bed. She took her time though she knew exactly where she'd placed them amongst the pillows.

Dante twitched at the first sound of a jingling buckle, his hands tightening their grip on the sheets before loosening again. His head tilted slightly, listening for her every move with keen ears as she fastened on the long girthy silicon cock that she'd chosen for him for the night. The anticipation making his hair practically stand on end.

"Aeon…" he called, his voice wavering only slightly as he shifted again and Aeon didn't answer him but he could feel her gaze and her smile with the slightest hint of fang. He felt vulnerable and he was, sweat beading on his skin and giving him a slight chill. "Baby…"

"Hush, Love." Her hand alighted upon his lower back and he would never admit how the 'pop' of her uncorking the lube made him flinch and shiver ever so slightly in mounting want, a sharp grin of anticipation curving his reddened mouth. 

She let go of him and there was a moment of silence punctuated only by the sound of his own breathing and then the slick wet noise of a hand sliding over something. Aeon gripping the long curve of the strap-on, her slick hand tightening around the girth of it until it made lewd noises that practically made Dante's mouth water. 

She took a sudden handful of his ass and he grunted sharply, shuddering as she giggled and pressed her thumb against his entrance. He couldn't help but clench, the tight pink ring of muscle fluttering underneath her prodding thumb. It made heat rise hurriedly to his cheeks and he buried his face in the sheets as if to hide.

Aeon practically cooed at him and she used her thumb to open him up a bit more, hooking her digit along the edge to display his pink insides. "You look so good like this." She whispered, her opposite hand still working lube over her cock from the sound of it. 

Suddenly the noises stopped and she gripped his hip with her opposite hand and he could feel her shuffling closer, rising up on her knees behind him. His breathing shuddered and he felt the tip of that massive cock brush his backside. It was a tease, he knew that, taunting him, prodding at him, but he still couldn't help how it made his breathing quicken. 

Then just like that the phantom touches were gone again and she moved to circle his entrance with her thumb before slipping it inside.

It jolted him and though he didn't quite whine as he pressed his mouth against the soft bedding beneath him, it was a near thing. Her thumb hooked the edge of his rim and then he could only shudder and sigh as she leaned over him. With a smile Aeon pressed a kiss to the curve of his behind and then bit, his flesh catching between her teeth.

She didn't break the skin, but he knew he would be red by the time she was through, even if the marks wouldn't linger very long. Her thumb sank deeper and then pulled free of his pink clenching hole and then it was replaced by her fingers, index and middle, pressing inside him and curling. 

They were thoroughly slick and long and deceptively delicate, but he knew their strength, the way she held him still with ease by the hip with her opposite hand when he squirmed.

She pulled away from the marks she was leaving in his skin and clicked her tongue as his hips twitched. 

He tried to press back into her prodding fingers but she struck him sharply across his left ass cheek and made him jump and clench around her digits, trying to still himself once again. "Spread your knees a bit more." Dante did as bid, rolling his forehead against the bedding as she changed the angle of her hand. A third finger slipped in and then he knew that she was searching for that spot inside him.

The first brush against his prostate made him flinch and then his mouth fell open on a reedy noise.

A long wretched whine escaped him as she added a forth finger and spread her digits wide, stretching him open.

She curled her fingers and pressed a kiss to his spine as little "Ahh..." noices were pulled from him by her hands, the press and rub against his inner walls. Dante rolled his hips into the touches eagerly and then all too soon her fingers were gone again leaving him dismayed and achingly empty.

He wasn't upset for long though and he practically choked on his next breath as the tip of firm silicon pressed against his slickened entrance and began to slip inside little by little. 

He knew better than to clench and instead held loose, breathing deeply as he pressed back into her thrust. He'd taken bigger, but it was still so overwhelming, the girth of it, the length.

He couldn't be blamed, it had been a little while, but when her hips met his backside he felt like he'd had the air punched from his lungs.

"Such a good boy for me." Aeon cooed and Dante drew a shuddering breath, mewling as she shifted her hips against him, circling her hips. Her hands smeared slick against his skin where she gripped him and then she was pulling back out halfway, his hole stretching prettily around the cock in his ass.

Aeon watched avidly as she pulled him back into her next brutal thrust, her length disappearing inside him and tearing a noise from him that she found absolutely beautiful. "So good for me."

Dante moaned open mouth as Aeon began to fuck into him slow and hard at first and then in earnest, her right palm sliding up along his spine as she moved to curve over his back.

He couldn't see what she could see; more than his lovely form splayed out on her bed, but the mirror above her dresser had drawn her eyes. The surface churned and warped as she continued to fuck her lover stupid and she smiled as something began to move beneath the surface.

With a particularly brutal thrust that sent Dante keening, a slender hand broke through the churning silver surface of the mirror, reaching out with curved grasping fingers before moving down and catching on the edge of the dresser. "You were very naughty to come to my room so messy." Aeon cooed, practically hissing. “Bad puppy.”

Something in her tone must have alerted Dante to a change because he stiffened a bit, his head raising slightly from the sheets. However Aeon didn't let him get too distracted. She gripped the briefly forgotten chain connected to his collar and pulled until he choked sharply, the runes flashing. 

He wheezed and her pace quickened as his back arched beautifully and with a smile just on the edge of smug, Aeon watched as the mirror image of herself pulled itself from the shifting silver surface, fractals lighting up as it tumbled out fell to the wood, crawling on all fours down from the top of her dresser. 

Slowly, it...no..._she_...made her way across the floor, bits of shimmering silver clinging to her slender form as she crawled to the edge of the four-poster bed, burying her claw-like nails in plush carpeting.

She was a mirror image yes, clad in soft black shorts and a loose top that fell off her shoulders, though her eyes were dark as pitch and shimmering. Blue-black veins showed in places on her deep brown skin, on her cheeks and at her temples, a bit on the base of her neck. "I have a surprise for you." Aeon repeated and she slowed her pace to a grind that left Dante shaking.

Aeon could tell that he knew something was there, hovering before them, but he merely whimpered and mouthed her name instead of their safeword and both she and the mirror image smiled a wicked smile, though the shade did not speak. 

The shade pulled herself up onto the bed and drew close and then with fingers that looked as if they'd been dipped in ink, she reached out.

The hunter flinched away from the fingers that touched his face, a strangled "What-?" on the tip of his tongue, but Aeon pressed close. "Easy my love" she murmured, adjusting her hold on his chain and when he was still enough, the shade reached for him again.

He shivered and panted open-mouthed as the shade traced his face with her blackened fingers, her thumb trailing over his bottom lip, the flesh shiny with spit.

"Aeon…?" He rasped and Aeon giggled in return. 

"It's the surprise."

The shade slid her thumb into his mouth and Dante caught it between his teeth. A moment passed where all was still...and then he closed his lips around the digit and sucked.

The shade opened its mouth on a low almost silent warbling moan and Aeon hummed before pulling back until her cock was only half-way sheathed inside him. She paused long enough to leave her lover trembling and then abruptly slid home, hard enough to make Dante cry out around the digit in his mouth.

The sound of her hips meeting his backside was loud in the bedroom, punctuated by the sharp keening moans falling from Dante’s mouth on the next stroke. Aeon re-wrapped the chain around her hand a second time and tightened her hold on his hip, her fingers digging into his flesh as she shifted her gaze from the mirror image of herself to the cock splitting Dante open. 

Dante whined, hands tearing at the sheets, oblivious to the look in the shade’s eyes and the bulge growing in her pants. The shade slid another fingers into his hot mouth and tilted her head, her mouth falling open on another near-silent moan and Aeon took a moment to truly examine her shade's expression , watching the emotions play over the mirror image’s lovely face. “Do you want his mouth?”

Her question made the shade focus glittering black eyes on her, the smile that overtook their face crooked and full of more fang than Aeon usually saw in herself. The shade pulled her fingers free of Dante’s heated mouth and the hunter coughed slightly in the aftermath as the shade cradled his jaw with her damp hand. 

“Go ahead.” Aeon urged and she watched as the shade took her other hand and slowly pushed the waistband of her shorts down, the tip of her cock peeking out. The tip was red and already leaking and Aeon slowed her pace again, eventually coming to a full stop to watch avidly as the shade bared herself completely, ignoring Dante’s urging noises all the while.

It was a pretty cock, cute even, thick and curved and drooling. Silently the shade gripped it in her hand and stroked it along the shaft, spreading the moisture dripping from the head with the deft twist of her thumb. 

The shade rubbed the thumb of her unoccupied hand along Dante’s cheek, coaxing him to open his mouth more and he did after a bit, his nose twitching. He could obviously smell the shade, their musk. It made his mouth water. “Be good, Dante, and open wide.” Aeon’s voice was a purr and Dante shivered as the tip of the shade’s cock prodded at his bottom lip. 

His tongue slid out to lap at the tip, tasting salt and musk and something familiar and he had only allowed a moment of hesitation from himself before his mouth fall open as wide as it would go.

The shade cooed and then began to feed her cock into his waiting mouth.

The feel of them was so terribly hot and Dante moaned around it, breathing through his nose as the shade shuffled closer. Deeper and deeper they went until his nose was buried in the soft thatch of dark curly hair around the base of their dick and he could feel them bump the back of his throat.

The little noises coming from him were shaky, desperate and muffled as he sealed his lips around their girt, before reaching up with one of his hands to grab their hip in an effort to steady himself. The shade swept a hand through his pale silver hair and then both the shade and Aeon pulled back from him before sliding back in forcefully as one.

The high, cut-off, choking noise Dante made was absolutely sinful.

Over and over they filled him, his senses overloaded with the both of them, their hips rolling into him hard enough to nearly make him come right then and there.

Dante could barely keep his head, his face growing wet with spit and tears both. He felt so dizzy. All he knew was the sound of Aeon’s voice in his ears and the rhythmic tell-tale noise of flesh against flesh. His hips rolled to meet Aeon behind him and eventually he simply allowed his jaw to grow slack, the shade with its cock down his throat allowed to use him as they saw fit.

His own length hung between his legs, untouched and leaking. He knew that he wouldn’t need to touch himself to come, not like he was, not with his sight taken and his mouth and his ass so thoroughly used.

The shade took a harsh hold over his hair, gripping it tightly and jerking his head to the side. He could feel the head of her cock hitting the back of his throat hard enough to make him gag and drool spilled around their girth, messy and wet. He loved every second of it. 

“Do you want to come?” Aeon’s voice cut through the haze that had descended over Dante’s mind like fog and he could do little more than whine and choke, but he knew that she knew what he wanted.

“Come. Come for us.”

Her pace increased and so did the shade’s, the cock in Dante's mouth pushing so deep down his throat he could barely draw breath. Another set of fat tears rolling down his cheeks from beneath the blindfold, his nose burning with the threat of actual nausea.

“Come for us. Come. Come!”

And Dante did, the tight coil of heat in his lower belly coming loose in a wave of pleasure that left him keening, yelling, squirming as Aeon pressed into his prostate, milking him dry. 

He came in long milky streaks that pooled beneath him, between his thighs and even afterwards, Aeon didn’t cease. She fucked shallowly into him until his noises turned to outright pain, flinching and choking around the length in his mouth until the shade finally came down his throat.

He didn’t try to pull away, just let the flood come, drinking it down with a moan and shivering as heir length pulsed on his tongue. Aeon continued to fuck into his abused prostate and Dante whined around the length in his mouth in pained pleasure.

Only after he’d taken every last drop did the shade begin to pull away from him, their hands still lovingly cradling his jaw as high wavering moans spilled continuously from his reddened lips.. 

Coughing harshly as their cock was pulled completely from his mouth, Dante leaned forward to lap at the head of their dick lovingly before being gently pulled away by his hair. The shade's hands rubbed at his face and then the blindfold was being undone and he could see again. It didn’t take long for him to readjust and with eyes still glistening with tears, Dante stared up through his damp bangs into eyes that glittered like polished onyx, full of warmth and contentment and something wholly other. 

“Cool trick, Babe.” Dante murmured, his voice raspy and raw. He looked vaguely woozy as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching Aeon watch him, with her silvery green eyes and her thick stap-on still buried inside his ass. “Gives me some ideas of my own.”

Aeon smiled in invitation, the same expression of contentment and warmth as the shade’s mirrored on her own face. She locked eyes with her shade before sliding free of Dante’s spasming hole, the silicon slick and shiny as she rested it against his backside.

Ideas of his own?

Why, that sounded interesting.

He could tell her all about it, right after they made him lose his mind completely.

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how Dante has his Doppelganger powers? Yeah. _Ideas_. For Later. Also can I interest anyone in a golem? For reasons? Chew on that.


End file.
